


Триллер. Часть 2

by WTF Agatofandom 2021 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Вадим Самойлов & СДК | Vadim Samoylov & SDK (Band), Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff & The Matrixx (Band)
Genre: AU, Collage, Cover, Gen, Headcanon, Photoshop, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/WTF%20Agatofandom%202021
Summary: А что, если бы "Агата Кристи" все-таки записала вторую часть "Триллера"?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Триллер. Часть 2

**Author's Note:**

> Achtung!  
> Альбом и оформление вымышленные, как бы ни хотелось обратного.

1\. Front

2\. Cover

3\. Booklet

4\. CD

5\. Inside

6\. Back

**Author's Note:**

> Открыть полноразмер: правой кнопкой мыши по изображению → открыть изображение.


End file.
